Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fibers and, more specifically, to high bandwidth multimode optical fibers with core portions doped with phosphorous or a compound of phosphorous.
Technical Background
In recent years optical fiber has become accepted as a viable alternative to traditional materials used for data signal communication. Optical fiber is now widely utilized in a variety of electronic systems to facilitate high-speed communication of data signals between various components. As the speed and bandwidth of digital electronic components continues to increase, so to does the need for optical fibers capable of communicatively coupling these electronic components while maintaining both the speed and bandwidth of the electronic components.
In addition, bending losses associated with optical fibers may also limit the utility of optical fibers in certain applications, such as fiber to the home applications (i.e., fiber home networks). For example, in certain applications, the ability to form a tight bending diameter of 20 mm or less in an optical fiber with negligible bending losses may be desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative optical fiber designs which allow for high bandwidths and which have low bend losses.